Project Summary, Administrative Core, wuMOSC The main objective of the Administrative Core (Ad-Core) of the interspecies Model Organism Screening Center at Washington University in St. Louis (wuMOSC) is to provide oversight to ensure that the wuMOSC operates at the highest level to drive research in undiagnosed disease etiology and diagnosis. Specifically, the Ad-Core will provide centralized communication and management and ensure dissemination of data and methodology to the Undiagnosed Diseases Network (UDN) and broader scientific community. Moreover, the Ad-core will maximize the interspecies approach of the wuMOSC by creating mechanisms for and coordinating effective interactions between the individual wuMOSC cores to ensure efficient decision-making and their implementation. The Ad-Core will track variants as they move through the wuMOSC workflow, to ensure that they are being processed in a timely, scientifically robust, and economical manner. The Ad-Core will also facilitate communication at three levels: intra-wuMOSC, intra-UDN, and with the NIH and wider community. This will ensure that the scientific project proceeds in the best manner, and that the wider scientific community and public and informed of findings that result from the project. !